Into The Dark
by Izzy1396
Summary: The story Emmikita-Kawasachi Jeagerjaquez    When visiting the human world, Grimmjow had a fling with a human woman. Well, he got her pregnant. While giving birth, she died. Emmikita was the child's name. Half human, half arrancar. This is her story.


**Into The Dark**

A Bleach FanFiction by Izzy1396

**Prologue – Part 1****_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is part one to a prologue of the story of my OC, Emmi's, life. This is where her mother and father meet. The next part, which there are only two, will be where they fall in love and make love and have emmi and yada yada. But. ANY BLEACH CHARACTER IN THIS STORY BELONGS TO TITE KUBO. ANYTHING REFFRENCING BLEACH BELONGS T TITE KUBO. And. Emmikita 'Emmi' and all the other characters are mine~ UNLESS I credit their owner. There may be other OCs here. But for the most part…you get the idea.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Ekonita Kawasachi was the typical Japanese college student. She had long, feathery brown hair; large, chocolate eyes; and she was curvy...so, maybe the curvy part wasn't necessarily typical Japanese girl, but it worked in her favor.<p>

She loved the color orange, partially cloudy days, and miso soup. She carried a 'B' average, and kept an apartment in downtown Osaka with her friend, Asako.

The day she met Grimmjow Jeagerjack was one of her favorite days; partially cloudy. She was in the grocery store grabbing some food for her and Asako to hold out until payday. She was in a bright orange tank-top, and loose fitting jeans. Perfect for the changing of spring to summer. Just warm enough but not too revealing.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had grown sick of Aizen ordering him around. He was taking crap from a Shinigami who was ruling over them from the Soul Society. Grimmjow was accompanied by DiRoy Rinker and IlForte Grantz, two of his five fraccion. He was on a 'vacation' as the humans called it. And he was fairly uncomfortable in this 'gigai' thing Szayel had given them.<p>

"Heh. Hey, Grimmjow. What're we gunna do now?" DiRoy asked, eyeing the local 'eye candy'.

"Dunno. But these humans really piss me the fuck off." Grimmjow sneered.

The local men were wimpy and weak looking, the local women weren't much of a sight t him, either. And Grimmjow was defiantly getting weird looks. 'Apparently blue hair isn't common to the humans.' He thought.

Ekonita stepped into the rays of light poking through the clouds. She took a big breath, the scent of rain in the distance, and yet not a storm cloud in sight. She put all her change into her purse, turning to approach the crosswalk.

Grimmjow was, alas, not even on the same block as Ekonita. But he sensed something. A hollow. DiRoy and IlForte seemed to have noticed it too. And lo and behold when they turned around and a small, pathetic hollow was chasing after the spirit of a young child. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "IlForte, DiRoy, kill him." He commanded. The two blinked. "But..Grimmjow-sama…how? We don't have our swords. And I don't think it's a smart idea to leave our gigais…" IlForte said. Grimmjow twitched. He was right, they left their zanpaktou back in Las Noches.

They watched as the hollow devoured the young girl's soul. Neither of the three felt any sympathy for her. She would become just like them. No. No she wouldn't. She would be sucked into a gilian. Or would stay the same as the hollow that ate her forever. Humans were oh so fragile…

"Owwww!" Ekonita cried, dropping her bags and holding her foot. It felt like something large had stepped on her foot, but yet she saw nothing passed her. An orange rolled out of her bag and down the alley she was passing. It hit Grimmjow's foot. He looked down and scowled at it. Leaning down to pick it up, he heard her call out to him. "Um, hey there, mister! Mister! That orange is mine!"

He looked up at her. Looked her up and down, and thought of her as food. The first thing that crossed his mind was he was hungry. He tossed it back at her a little too forcefully. It clocked her on the head and knocked her right to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She cried out. He held no expression on his face. He just stared at her. Behind him, DiRoy and IlForte were snickering.

She sat up, and shot daggers at Grimmjow. A large bruise on her forehead.

Without another word, she got up, grabbed her stuff, and stormed off.

"Dickhead." She muttered.

* * *

><p>-<em>Later that night<em>-

Ekonita's hair was put up, a few loose strands framing her face. She wore a silver dress, sleeveless, that cut off at her knees. She worse bright orange eye shadow and a soft pink lip gloss. Asako was dressed up in a much skimpier outfit, and as they passed through the streets a few drunks called out very vulgar things to them.

"Lord, it's only 10pm. Clubs are just starting to go and there's already drunk pervs on the street…" Ekonita said to herself, knowing Asako loved the attention.

Asako chuckled. "Aw, loosen up Eko-chan~"

But Ekonita couldn't just 'loosen up' until she was off the streets.

They approached the club, which already had a line. Asako groaned, then grabbed Ekonita's wrist and dragged her to the front. Ekonita protested, but to no avail. Asako was stubborn as a mule.

"Ah, can we like, get in please?" Asako said in her most ditzy voice, flipping her long, silky black hair. The bouncer watched three more people walking out of the club, and a scary looking blue-haired man and his two friends had been waiting awhile. But he couldn't resist Asako's girlish charm. He waved them in, when Grimmjow spoke up. "Hey! We were here first, damnit! Don't let those bitches in before us!"

His voice rang familiar in Ekonita's ear. She turned around, as the doors swung back and forth. One second she saw Grimmjow look at her mad. Then, doors closed. Swung open a little more, revealing his face more shocked before closing for good.

Grimmjow was pissed, to a very high extreme. He wanted to break out of his Gigai and cero this 'bouncer' human in the skull. But when he saw that woman from earlier that day, all dressed up, he was even more pissed. She got to him twice in one day, and he hated it. She looked pretty surprised, like she hadn't expected him to be there. Well. She probably hadn't.

A young man stumbled out of the bar, so the bouncer could wave one more in. Grimmjow pushed his way through the doors, leaving IlForte and DiRoy behind, eager to see this infuriating woman.

He spied her across the room, telling some stranger to go away. Grimmjow watched for a moment.

Ekonita was telling this man 'no' for the millionth time in one night. He smelt of vomit and was very touchy. He placed a hand on her behind, and she turned around and shoved him away. He moved back at her, and Grimmjow was there.

"Back. Off." He snarled. The drunk blinked, then raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow. "You her boyfrand uurr sumthin? You hair blue." He slurred. Grimmjow picked the guy up and threw him across the room. The music stopped, and jaws dropped to the floor. Grimmjow huffed, and turned to Ekonita, ignoring everyone else, who were all gawking at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

She couldn't speak. The last 2 seconds were a blur. A tall, muscular, blue blur. She just nodded, still in shock. Grimmjow grunted something incoherent, and she snapped out of her daze.

"What?" She asked.

He growled. "I –said- can I buy ya a drink?"

"Oh…um…sure. But, would you mind coffee? I'm not fond of this place."

He was a little confused, but went along with it. DiRoy and IlForte would just have to wait.

* * *

><p>((Author's note: I like the cheesy romancey crap! SO DEAL! And sorry if the story lacks in parts. I get boredlazy/uninspired.))

* * *

><p>Ekonita sipped her coffee.<p>

Grimmjow hadn't touched his cup. He just stared at it.

She coughed, and his eyes averted to her. "So…ah…what did you say your name was again?" She asked, putting her cup down.

"I didn't."

"Oh…" She looked down. She was way overdressed for coffee.

"It's Grimmjow, though." She looked back up. "Grimmjow Jeagerjack."

She wanted to laugh, but knew it was a bad idea. "Oh…um. I'm Kawasachi. Kawasachi Ekonita."

He wasn't used to speaking formally. In fact, whilst talking to her, he noticed how bad his Japanese really was. It was choppy, and it was his native language.

She looked out the window, then down at her phone. "It's late." She said.

Grimmjow grunted. He didn't really want to bring up walking her home. But the image of that drunk bastard grabbing her came to mind, and he knew there was no way she was going to walk home all alone. It was nearly 3am. He grabbed his jacket, and opened the door. "C'mon. Let's go." He said, nodding at the door.

The wind blew and Ekonita shivered. They were only halfway to her house. She knew it was cold, but didn't want to show she was.

She felt a large jacket cover her arms. Grimmjow shoved his hands into his pockets, not even looking at her. She blushed, sliding her small arms in the large arms of the jacket. "Thank you, Jeagerjack-san." She mumbled. He didn't say a word, but kept walking.

A million things crossed Ekonita's mind.

'_I just met this jerk today…' 'Where are those friends of his? I hope nothing bad happens to me like those girls on tv!' 'I hope Asako is okay and got a ride home.'_

Grimmjow noticed how worried Ekonita was. "It's all gunna be okay…" he said softly. Then he realized how goofy he sounded, and scowled.

"How do you know?" She asked, looking up at him. He was very tall for a normal guy. He didn't look very Japanese. Was he foreign? That would explain the name 'Grimmjow'.

He snorted. "Cuz I fuckin do."

She was set back. He went from an ass, to somewhat nice, to a complete douche again.

They walked up to the apartment complex Ekonita was living in. She faced Grimmjow. "Thank you for getting that creep away, and thank you for escorting me home." She spun on her heels, and proceeded up the stairs.

She stopped halfway to her apartment, realizing she had his jacket. She turned to look for him, but he was gone.

"Tch, typical man."

But Grimmjow was gone because the longer he stayed near her, the less he felt like himself. And he hated it. He hated humans. He hated **her**.

DiRoy had the smirk like he knew something. IlForte seemed slightly annoyed, but still more along the lines of eager.

"Heh…so~? Have 'fun' tonight Grimmjow-sama1?" DiRoy asked, chuckling.

Grimmjow glared at him. "Not even close, so shut yer trap. We're going back ta Las Noches."

* * *

><p><em>-3 Months Later~-<em>

Ekonita was skipping through the halls, saying goodbye to all her professors. She was a college graduate, and SO HAPPY. Even Asako passed, which amazed everyone. Her family threw a party for her and everything. Ekonita had planned on visiting her mother and sister, but wasn't quite sure how tight on money the trip would make her. She'd have to start her internship at the hospital soon, or the position would be filled.

Grimmjow had almost forgotten about her, that woman. With feathery brown hair, with it's caramel streaks. Her eyes, so bold and intelligent, the color of cocoa.

He shook his head. She was food. A human. He felt nothing for her. She was the insect. He, the kings. She would be crushed beneath his feet.

But she was also pretty. And her chest was quite exaggerated…

He had to see her. Devour her and get it over with.

She was on the train back to Sasebo, to visit her mother and older sister. The ride was about halfway over, and she was already antsy. Sitting still was too hard for her. But she –was- traveling across the entire country.

Grimmjow was standing outside her apartment door. He wasn't in his gigai, he felt it wasn't necessary to be in one to kill a human.

He walked through the door, scanning the apartment. It was one room, with a bathroom to the side. There was a plug-in stove on the table, and a minifridge in the corner. There were bunk beds in a corner. One with obnoxiously orange sheets, kept nice with lots of frilly pillows. One was well…a mess. Covered in clothes and food wrappers and sheets.

He walked around the empty apartment until he found a note on the wall.

'_Gone to visit mom and sis! I'll be in Sasebo until next Tuesday! _

_-Ekonita'_

"Sasebo?" Grimmjow muttered. Where the hell was that? Wherever it was, he had to go. She was stuck on his mind. The way she shimmered in that dress. It was hate, it –had- to be. He grunted, kicking the door down, as apposed to just walking through it.

* * *

><p>As Ekonita stepped off the train, a short woman with features similar to hers hugged her. Practically squeezing the life out of her. "M-Miyu!" She gasped. Her elder sister released her. "Oh, little sister, you've gotten so big!" Miyu exclaimed. Ekonita took a moment to catch her breath, then looked around. "Where's Mom?" She asked, a little disappointed that her mother wasn't there.<p>

"Oh, she's home. She's been a little weak lately…." Miyu trailed off.

Ekonita bit her lip. Since her dad passed away, her mother had lost almost all her motivation to live. "Well. There's nothing to gain just standing around and moping!" Miyu chirped. They walked through the station, pushing their way through crowds, until they reached a bus. Ekonita felt as though her arms were going to fall off from pulling her suitcase around. So when they reached the little townhouse she grew up in, she was so relived.

Ekonita and Miyu stepped inside, the smell of a welcoming, home cooked meal attacking their nostrils.

"Ekonita!" Called a short, grey-haired woman at the end of the hallway.

"Mom!" Ekonita ran to embrace her mother, practically tripping over her feet.

"It's so good to see you…" Her mother whispered, crying.

"It's good to see you too, Mom."

* * *

><p>Rain gently began to fall. It was 2am and Ekonita couldn't sleep. She sat in her and Miyu's old room on her bed.<p>

Grimmjow stood outside in the rain, looking up at the front window of Ekonita's old home. He followed her spiritual pressure from the train station to here. He wasn't quite sure what to do now that he had found her. Her face had been ironed onto his brain, and he was positive she didn't remember her.

He shook his head. Pathetic human. That's what she was. Food. He had to keep reminding himself that.

Ekonita stood up and walked to her window, pushing the lilac curtains aside. Rain pelted the pane, and it was pitch-black outside. She blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the poor lighting.

She saw a silhouette of a man standing in the street. She squinted. Was there a pervert looking at her!

A flash of lightning shocked both Grimmjow and Ekonita, their eyes widened and for a quick moment they say each other.

Ekonita gasped, stepping back. It was that man that helped her a few months earlier. Was he stalking her?

There had been something different about him, though. For one; his apparel was odd. He wore a jacket that exposed his chest with the sleeves rolled up. He wore hakama, and then boots. What threw her off even more was the whole in his chest, and the big white thing on his face. What –was- he?

He got a good look at her. She was shocked, no, startled. By the lightning. She had jumped back slightly, soft brown tendrils of hair floating around her face like a halo. Deep brown eyes wide. She was…

_beautiful. _


End file.
